


Mittens

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel forgot something when he went outside. Dean helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annundriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annundriel).



"I don't see the point," Cas intones, watching as Dean shoves mittens onto his hands, "I can't be adversely affected by the cold"

"Not the point," Dean replies, tugging Cas' sleeves down over the mittens. "If you're coming to bed later, it's not gonna be with cold hands."

Castiel nuzzles in close. "But I don't need hands for that, Dean."


End file.
